Blessed
by TinaLynne
Summary: {SC} 'He was scared to death, wondering what had driven Calleigh, someone who was usually so composed, to cry like he'd never seen anyone cry...'
1. Default Chapter

Blessed  
  
Pairing: Speed/Calleigh  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to CBS, I'm just   
  
borrowing them for a little while!  
  
A/N: Thanks to Dorothy for letting me take this idea and run with it!  
  
Speed watched Calleigh sleep soundly beside him and realized for about the millionth time how blessed he was. He and Calleigh had been dating for just over four months now and things were going better than he could have dreamed. Sometimes he still couldn't get over the fact that they were actually together. He knew he acted like a love-struck fool a lot of the time but he felt like he had good reason. They had a great time together, both in and out of bed and he could really see himself with her for a long, long time. She was a strong, intelligent and beautiful woman yet she had chosen to be with him when he figured she could have any man she wanted. As he looked at her she stretched and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Morning babe, did you sleep well?" He putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Calleigh smiled sleepily at him.  
  
"Yeah, did I ever. I must've been more tired than I thought, because I slept right through the night and I hardly ever do that."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if what we did last-night has anything to do with it?" He grinned at her and pulled the covers down, revealing more of her chest, which he started to kiss softly.  
  
"You know, maybe it did but---" Calleigh began, before he kissed his way up to her lips. Calleigh kissed him back at first but then playfully pushed him away. "As I was saying, you, we've had marathons before and I've still been awake before the alarm clock goes off but last-night I slept like a log. I've got to admit, I've been exhausted lately." Tim looked disappointed at Calleigh's admission. He certainly didn't want to be the cause of this exhaustion and he hoped that's not what she was implying. Calleigh saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking. "This is going to bowl you over, since I never thought I'd say this out loud, but I think I'm working too much. Maybe I need a vacation or something." Tim grinned, liking the sound of this idea.  
  
"I think a vacation would do us both some good, actually. I've got some vacation time coming my way and I'm sure you've got even more than I do. What are we waiting for?"   
  
"Well, why don't we talk it over with Horatio when we get in today and figure out when we can make it happen. Then we can decide where we want to go. Preferably someplace relaxing..."   
  
"It's a deal. Look, we're really running late, so why don't I go and start breakfast while you get ready." Tim said, playing with locks of her long hair as he spoke. "I turned off the alarm so it wouldn't wake you up, you looked so peaceful."  
  
"Thanks for that but I'm actually not very hungry this morning, Tim. I think a cup of tea would do me just fine."   
  
"Are you sure?" Tim asked, a little concerned. It really wasn't like Calleigh to skip breakfast. It was only at her insistence that he'd been eating breakfast every morning. He'd never bothered with it until he'd started spending mornings with her.   
  
"We don't really have time, anyhow Tim. I can get something later when we're at work. I've got a little stash in the fridge there."   
  
"Okay. I'll go make some tea, then." Tim kissed her forehead and headed out to the kitchen while Calleigh dragged herself out of bed and began getting ready for work. She had really overslept this morning and was glad Tim had just let her sleep, despite the fact that she now had to move twice as fast to make it to work on time. She'd been feeling like this for a few weeks now and no amount of sleep seemed to be helping. Lately she had lost her appetite too, nothing appealed to her stomach. She hardly had time to think about it though, because she was so busy with work and Tim. The problem was, all she wanted to do was stay in bed all day and sleep which was starting to interfere with her daily routine. For that reason, Calleigh had finally made an appointment to see her doctor. She didn't know what was wrong but hoped that it was something simple. When she was a teenager she had been slightly anemic so she hoped that was the cause of her exhaustion this time as well. She didn't want to worry Tim so she hadn't told him about her appointment and figured she would just slip away quietly today--he wouldn't have to know. Once she found out what was going on she would tell him.   
  
Their workday started out rather badly when Horatio told Tim and Calleigh that he probably wouldn't be able to give them vacation time for at least a month. He told them that a long weekend was do-able but that he couldn't spare them for longer than that right now. They were disappointed but understood that if they weren't there that someone else would have to fill their shoes. It had been a spur-of-the-moment idea after all and they didn't expect Horatio to run short just so they could go have fun. Horatio explained that there just wasn't anyone available to cover right now. He promised that he would look into it right away and let them know. Horatio felt like a jerk, as Calleigh and Tim left his office. He knew that they deserved a vacation and wished he could give it to them. Despite the fact that they had been dating for awhile now, they remained consummate professionals at work and Horatio truly admired that. He was a little worried about Calleigh these days too. While she seemed happy, she'd been looking a little pale lately and she'd toned down her normally bubbly cheerfulness. Of course, she was preoccupied with Speed and he knew that falling in love could affect a person's demeanor. Deep in thought, Horatio left his office to go find his team.   
  
Calleigh worked on a crime scene with Eric that morning and they were back at the lab processing evidence just after lunch. Eric had things under control so Calleigh had no problem going to her appointment. Tim didn't even know she was gone so she avoided worrying him needlessly. Calleigh had convinced herself that it was nothing so later that afternoon, she left her doctor's office in complete shock. After running some tests the doctor had confirmed that she was about 6 weeks pregnant and Calleigh couldn't believe it. She had been on birth control and while she knew it wasn't 100% effective she never thought this would happen to her. She wasn't ready and she knew that Tim certainly wasn't ready. They'd had many long conversations and children were definitely one of the topics they'd talked about but both of them wanted to wait a few years before even thinking about having one. Calleigh got into her car, feeling shaky and sick. It was strange because now that she knew she was pregnant she really felt pregnant. She felt more tired than ever and a little nauseous too. Thinking back over the previous weeks it dawned on her that while she hadn't actually thrown up in the mornings she'd been plagued by feelings of nausea. How could she have missed the signs? Now as she thought about it she realized there had been quite a few of them. As soon as she was sitting in the car she felt the tears coming and didn't try to fight them. Life was just not fair sometimes, she thought, instantly feeling selfish. Calleigh was used to being in control and this news had left her feeling very powerless. The doctor had given her lots of reading material on her options but Calleigh saw only one. She would keep the baby and raise it on her own if she had to. Ever since she was a teen she had pretty much made up her mind about abortion. She respected that it was every woman's right to make the decision but she knew that she wouldn't ever be able to bring herself to end a pregnancy. If Tim didn't want this baby she'd have to handle it on her own but she really hoped it didn't come to that. She knew that she would need his support and the thought of him rejecting this baby scared the hell out of her. Right now they were so in love and everything was going great. It wasn't very good timing but she would have to tell him, and make it soon. Trying not to think about any negative reaction he might have, Calleigh breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. She reached for some tissue and blew her nose, then looked in the rearview mirror. What a mess, she thought. Her eyes were red and her face was all blotchy. Tim would take one look at her and know something was up. She needed some time to center herself before she told him. Reaching for her cell phone, she called Horatio, who was working at a crime scene with Tim.  
  
"Horatio Caine." Horatio answered.  
  
"Horatio, it's me, Calleigh."  
  
"Calleigh, how's the case going?"  
  
"We actually did all we could at the crime scene and have been processing all of the evidence. The reason I'm calling is, I'm actually not feeling well and was hoping to call it a day. I just wanted to check in with you first." Calleigh hoped he would approve, she really didn't want to see anyone right now.  
  
"So long as Delko's got it covered, that should be fine. Are you okay, Calleigh?" Calleigh could hear the concern in her boss's deep voice and appreciated it. She also knew that if Tim overheard this conversation that she wouldn't have much time alone. She hoped he wasn't around.  
  
"I will be. I think I'm coming down with the flu or something. I just need to go get some rest."   
  
"Okay. Just get better and hopefully you'll be back to your old self in the morning." Horatio said, before saying goodbye. Calleigh hung up the phone, knowing she would never be back to her old self. Things would never be the same again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Speed was worried when he heard that Calleigh had gone home sick. Horatio could tell he was concerned so on the way back to the crime-lab he offered to drop him off at Calleigh's apartment.  
  
"No way, H, we've got too much work to do. I'll just get a ride later with Delko."  
  
"Look, I can tell you're worried about her. Just spend some time with her and then come back in a couple of hours. I can handle things for a while without you." Horatio meant it and Tim gratefully accepted his offer and Horatio dropped him by Calleigh's place. As he quietly entered the apartment with his key, Tim didn't hear a sound. Figuring Calleigh must be taking a nap, he walked softly down the hallway to her room.   
  
"What are you doing here, Tim?" Calleigh sat up from the bed as he entered the room. Tim could tell right away from her red puffy eyes that she'd been crying and not sleeping at all. He moved to the bed and took her into his arms. Calleigh went willingly and let the sobs shake her body as Tim held onto her tightly. He was scared to death, wondering what had driven Calleigh, someone who was usually so composed, to cry like he'd never seen anyone cry.   
  
"What is it, baby? What's wrong?" Tim rubbed her back and kissed her forehead softly. Calleigh shook her head, and choked back another sob. "Is it someone in your family, what happened?" Calleigh didn't answer him at first, as she tried to stop crying. Tim continued to hold her and knew she would tell him when she was ready. After a few minutes of just being in his arms Calleigh felt a little stronger. She knew she had to tell him but it was so hard. Pulling away from his embrace, she looked into his eyes and saw so much love and compassion that she decided to just go for it.  
  
"There's something I've got to tell you. I can't think of any other way than to just say it--Tim, I'm pregnant." Calleigh blurted out, tearfully. Tim looked at her, the shock showing plainly on his features. He didn't say anything at first, as the news sunk in.  
  
"Oh my God. How....h-how pregnant?" he stuttered.  
  
"Six weeks. I didn't find out until today and I was going to tell you tonight when you got home. I just wanted to be alone for awhile--I needed some time to get used to the idea." Calleigh watched his face, hoping for some clue as to what he was thinking.  
  
"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Tim pulled her close to him again.  
  
"I'm okay. You know how tired I've been lately and my appetite has been different but I didn't even suspect I was pregnant. I haven't been paying enough attention to the calendar to realize that my period never came. I felt nauseous a little earlier but I'm better now. I guess other than being in complete shock I feel fine." Calleigh gave him a weak smile. Tim put his hand on her stomach and looked at her in amazement.  
  
"I can't believe we made a baby. You've got our child growing in there right now." Tim said it with such childlike wonder that Calleigh had to laugh.  
  
"I love you, you know? I was so scared that you'd be angry--I just didn't know how you'd react."  
  
"Angry? Why would I be? I mean, neither of us planned for this to happen but now that it has we've got to make the best of it. How do you feel about it, Cal?"  
  
"In a word, terrified. I do want kids but I wasn't thinking it would be this soon. I don't feel ready quite yet but I guess it's going to happen regardless. I'm going to have a baby." Calleigh said it with disbelief in her voice.  
  
"I'm in it with you all the way, Cal. I love you and want us to have this baby. We'll be okay." Tim was surprised at how calm his voice sounded because he sure didn't feel calm on the inside. His whole world was going to change and he had some decisions to make with Calleigh about their lives together. He knew that they didn't have to make them all right now but the sooner the better. Calleigh's eyes were filling with tears again but this time they were tears of happiness.   
  
"I love you so much, Tim. You're a good man." She began kissing him softly on the lips and soon they were in a passionate embrace. Tim realized that he needed to be back at work soon but he also knew these moments would never come again and wanted to be here with Calleigh, celebrating the fact that they were going to be parents together. Soon, his beeper and cell phone were on the floor in a pile of their clothing and Tim didn't give them another thought.  
  
Tim must've dozed off because next thing he knew the phone on the bedside table was ringing, waking him up. He grabbed it on the first ring, hoping that it didn't wake Calleigh.  
  
"Speed, why aren't you here? Horatio's looking for you and you haven't answered your pager or your cell. Is everything okay with Calleigh?" Delko's voice was on the other line and Tim glanced at the clock, cursing when he saw how late it was.   
  
"Sorry man. I meant to be back there by now but Calleigh hasn't been feeling well and I lost track of time. I'll leave right now."  
  
"Is Calleigh okay?"  
  
"She will be." Tim left it at that, even though he would have liked to tell Eric the news he knew it was way too early.  
  
"Listen, you stay with her and I'll cover for you. Just don't forget you owe me." Eric told his friend  
  
"Don't worry, I won't forget. Not that you'd ever let me." Tim was grateful to have a guy like Eric on his side. Not everyone was lucky enough to have a friend who would help out with no questions asked. "Thanks again, Delko. I'll touch base with you later." They hung up the phone and Tim turned to Calleigh, who was still sleeping soundly. He was glad she hadn't woken up since she needed all the rest she could get. Plus, this gave him some time to think about their situation. He quietly got dressed and then went out to the kitchen to leave Calleigh a note telling her he'd be back soon but had an errand to run.  
  
  
  
Tim's plan was to go to the grocery store and grab some food to make a nice dinner for Calleigh. First, though he stopped by his apartment. There were so many emotions swirling through his mind right now that he felt a bit overwhelmed. Picking up the phone, he dialed a familiar number. Tim's mother picked up the phone on the second ring, greeting him by name. Tim smiled, remembering that she had call-display.  
  
"Hey Mom, how are you?"  
  
"Great sweetie, how are you? It's so good to hear your voice." Tim felt guilty immediately, knowing he didn't call home nearly as often as his mother would have liked. She often left messages on his machine that went unanswered for days. Tim again felt like a failure as a son. Hopefully he could make up for it by being a good father.   
  
"I'm okay Mom." Tim began hesitantly. He wanted to tell her his news but he just didn't know where to begin.   
  
"Is everything okay, Tim? Are things going alright with you and Calleigh?" The motherly concern in her voice made Tim smile.   
  
"Actually, Calleigh is kind of the reason I called. We just found out today that she's pregnant." Tim's mother didn't respond at first, and the silence on the other end unnerved him a bit. Was she so disappointed that she didn't know what to say?  
  
"Wow, Tim, that's big news. How do you feel about it?"  
  
"At first I was a bit stunned but it's sunk in a bit and I think I'm happy about it now. I love Calleigh and want to be with her. I had kind of hoped to be married before we thought seriously about kids though."  
  
"Were you thinking about proposing marriage to Calleigh?" His mother asked.   
  
"Sure, I've thought about it but I haven't been out looking for a ring or anything. We've only been dating for four months, I didn't want to rush it. I've got to admit that now I'm seriously thinking about asking her. I'm just afraid that she will think I'm asking her because I feel obligated."  
  
"Tim, you may not be able to pull off the romantic proposal you always intended. Now that your situation has changed your proposal may have to be more of a mutual decision the two of you will make together. Maybe you should just talk to Calleigh and find out if marriage is what she wants right now. Is she happy about the pregnancy?"  
  
"She was really freaked out earlier but I think she's gotten over the shock of it now and she seems happy, yeah. We've still got a lot of talking to do but she knows that I'm there for her and she definitely wants to have this baby."  
  
"Oh my goodness, wait until I tell your father. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm very proud of you and I know you'll make a wonderful dad." Tim was surprised to hear such praise and was glad that his mother sounded so excited.  
  
"I didn't really expect pride to be one of the feelings to come from this conversation, Mom. I mean, Calleigh and I didn't exactly plan this out."  
  
"I know that, but I'm really proud of the way you're handling it and I'm proud of the person you've become. I just wish we saw more of you, is all. Promise me that you'll let us meet Calleigh soon."  
  
"Of course, Mom." Tim was a bit surprised by that comment. Did she really think that he would leave his family out of the most important parts of his life? "Calleigh's special to me and I really do want you to meet her. I know Calleigh wants to meet all of you too."  
  
"I'm sure she's got a lot to think about right now so I know we can wait a little while longer. Congratulations Tim, and please tell Calleigh the same for me."   
  
"I will, Mom. I promise to keep in touch and let you know what's going on."  
  
"Please do. I'll be thinking about you. I love you, Tim."  
  
"I love you too, Mom and give my love to everyone." They said goodbye and hung up. Tim felt a lot better having spoken to his mother. She was a source of support and was always there when he needed a shoulder. He had really drifted apart from his family when he was younger but in the last couple of years he'd been making a conscious effort to be in contact with them more often. He was glad he had because at times like these he was grateful to have family. His heart skipped a beat as he came to the realization that in about 7-1/2 months he was going to have a family of his own with Calleigh. 


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh woke up to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. To her surprise she actually felt hungry and not nauseous. Considering she'd hardly had a bite to eat all day this was definitely a good thing. Throwing on sweat pants and a tank top she went out to see what Tim was concocting in the kitchen.   
  
"It smells wonderful out here babe." Calleigh drawled, coming up behind Tim and putting her arms around his waist. He put down the spoon he was using to stir-fry veggies with and turned around, returning the hug and put his hands on her cheeks, giving her a kiss.   
  
"Hey beautiful. I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
"I think I'm making up for lost time. Now that I'm pregnant I apparently need ten hours of sleep instead of six." Calleigh joked.  
  
"I think you've always needed more than six but now your body is demanding it. I hope you're hungry, Cal." Tim said, turning back to the stir-fry.  
  
"Actually, I'm famished." Calleigh admitted, sitting down at the table to watch Tim cook.   
  
"Good, cuz it's almost ready." Tim had already set the table and Calleigh noticed a vase of fresh flowers had been put in the center. She felt so happy right now, a far cry from her emotions this afternoon. While still in shock over her condition, part of her was starting to get excited about it. There was also something very romantic about being pregnant with the child of the man she was in love with. It solidified their bond somehow. As she watched him put the finishing touches on their meal, she wondered what kind of a father Tim would make. She'd seen him with children while on the job and he'd always been gentle with them and seemed very comfortable too. Tim was like a big kid sometimes so she knew he would be a fun dad who would really get down and play with their child. Calleigh just hoped that she would make a good mother. The most important thing was to not repeat the same mistakes her parents had made. She wanted to give this baby the stable upbringing she'd always longed for while growing up and she felt confident that she could do that with Tim by her side.   
  
Despite having slept well the night before, Calleigh woke up early in the morning feeling terribly nauseous. Trying not to wake up Tim, Calleigh gently moved his arm from around her waist and crawled out of bed. Stumbling to the bathroom she knew that this time she really would be sick and hoped that she made it there in time.  
  
Tim woke up to a strange sound and realized that Calleigh wasn't in bed with him. He noticed the bathroom light was on and then it dawned on him that the noise he heard was Calleigh getting sick. He immediately felt guilty that she had to go through this and there was nothing he could do to make it better. Hearing water running, he decided to go in and check on her.   
  
Calleigh flushed the toilet and sat back on the bathroom floor, feeling weak. After a moment she stood up slowly, ran a washcloth under cold water and rubbed it on her forehead and neck. After brushing her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth, Calleigh eyed her pale reflection in the mirror and hoped that this wasn't going to be the type of morning sickness that lasted all day. She'd known women who were sick for the first few months during their pregnancies and didn't think she'd be able to make it through this if the same thing happened to her. Still feeling a little shaky, Calleigh sat back down on the floor, not sure if the nausea had completely passed. She realized she wasn't alone when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Calleigh leaned back into Tim as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Calleigh said, not wanting him to know she'd been sick.   
  
"It's okay. Are you feeling a bit better now? Is there anything I can do, babe?" Tim murmured in her ear.  
  
"I wish there was. Holding me like this is nice, though." Calleigh spoke the truth. Just his close presence did make her feel a little bit better. She would do this for both of them and in the end there would be something wonderful to show for it.   
  
"I'm glad." Tim said, kissing the top of her head. "You being sick or in pain is going to be the hardest part of this whole thing. It's a helpless feeling."  
  
"Well, it'll all be worth it right? We'll have a baby." The words still sounded very foreign on Calleigh's tongue. She was beginning to like them though.   
  
"It will definitely be worth it. Someday you might even want to do it again." Calleigh smiled at that comment, knowing he was probably right. "I could get used to this, you know. Being with you every morning."   
  
"You pretty much are here with me every morning. When are you going to just move in already?" Calleigh asked, turning to face him.   
  
"Is that what you want?" Calleigh's sudden but not unwelcome question had caught him off guard.   
  
"Of course I do." She answered. "Especially now. And since my apartment is bigger and closer to work it just makes sense for you to move in with me."  
  
"You don't have to twist my arm, Calleigh." Tim grinned. "I'd been thinking about it lately anyhow but now that you're pregnant...well, I don't want to miss a thing. I really want us to live together."   
  
"So do I. I guess this was the little push we needed, huh?"  
  
"I'm a big believer in all things happening for a reason, Calleigh. This was the next logical step for us to take and we're just taking it a little sooner than we planned, right?"  
  
"Right." Calleigh said quietly, suddenly resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes, breathing deeply. Sensing that she wasn't feeling so well at the moment, Tim just held her close and softly stroked her hair. After a few minutes, Calleigh opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"I think so. I just wonder if part of this is all in my head. I found out I was pregnant yesterday and the very next morning I get my first bout of morning sickness. I've been able to fight it off until today."  
  
"That could be part of it. That and nerves. Try not to worry, babe."  
  
"Easier said than done, but I'll try." Calleigh started to get up and Tim jumped to his feet, giving her a hand up. Calleigh smiled at him. "Just wait a few months, Tim. Then I really will need your help standing up."  
  
"It's hard to imagine that but it's going happen before we know it." Tim said, putting his hands on her still-flat stomach.   
  
"I know what you mean." Calleigh said, looking at her figure in the mirror. Soon she would look very different. She had already noticed subtle changes in her breasts and she knew it wouldn't be long before her stomach became softly rounded. Calleigh had a feeling she wouldn't be upset by these changes in her body, they had been something she'd always looked forward to experiencing someday. She hoped that Tim would like the changes too.  
  
"Do you think you could handle eating anything this morning Calleigh? I could make some fruit salad?" Tim asked her, bringing her back to the present.  
  
"I think I should try. Starving myself won't do any good." Calleigh admitted.  
  
"Okay, why don't you go back to bed and lay down and I'll bring it up when it's ready." Tim said, taking her hand and pulling her back to the bedroom.  
  
"Breakfast in bed? You're spoiling me, Tim!" Calleigh allowed him to lead her back to bed.  
  
"You better get used to it." Tim said, giving her a kiss before he left the room. Calleigh snuggled under the covers, allowing herself to relax and willing her stomach to cooperate. Luckily they had lots of time before they had to get ready for work, thanks to her early morning sickness. She was definitely feeling better now and hoped she would stay that way for at least another 24 hours.  
  
On their way to work Horatio called Tim, asking them to meet him at a building downtown. A bomb had gone off there earlier that morning and there were casualties. Horatio told them they would need all the help they could get on this case. Horatio was outside talking to the bomb squad when Tim and Calleigh arrived on the scene and walked over to meet them as they approached.  
  
"You look like you're feeling better, Calleigh." Horatio smiled at her.  
  
"I am, thank-you. I've had lots of sleep." Calleigh wanted to say more but stuck to her guns about their decision. Horatio told them that Eric and Alex were inside, along with rescue crews who were sifting through the rubble looking for survivors. Tim eyed the building suspiciously and suddenly didn't like the thought of his pregnant girlfriend going in there.  
  
"How's the stability of that building, H? Is it safe to go in there?" He asked, wishing he could take it back when he saw Horatio raise an eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't like Tim to question Horatio's judgement.   
  
"It appears to be stable now, Speed. We'll all need to wear hardhats just in case, though." Horatio answered, wondering what this was all about. Tim was known for being a bit of a risk-taker at times and this didn't sound like him at all. Calleigh was giving Tim a funny look and Horatio had a feeling this had something to do with her.  
  
"Okay, boss." Tim said, looking slightly embarrassed. "I was just curious." He couldn't reveal the real reason for his worry so he had to just leave it at that. Feeling a little foolish, he made eye contact with Calleigh, who was smiling knowingly at him. Horatio saw this exchange and decided to leave them alone for a minute.  
  
"Meet me inside, okay?" He said to them before heading back into the building. Calleigh laid her head against Speed's chest for a moment, giving him a hug. He held her close, feeling more protective than he'd ever felt before. Calleigh pulled away and put her hands on either side of Tim's face, looking into his eyes.   
  
"I'm okay, Tim. I'm not going to break and I'm going to do my job like I always do. Don't freak out, okay?"  
  
"I'm not freaking out," he insisted. "I just want to keep you safe. H doesn't know you're pregnant and if he did he might look at the situation differently."  
  
"Baby, you're forgetting something here. I'm the one who's pregnant and I won't do anything dangerous. Don't worry, we've still got many more months of this--you'll drive me crazy if you treat me like an invalid." Calleigh said, smiling to let him know she wasn't upset.  
  
"This is all new to me, Cal. I've always worried about you a bit because this can be a dangerous job. Hell, I know that better than anyone." Tim said, smiling ruefully. "Now there's someone else involved whose life depends on the choices we make. I just can't help but worry a bit more than normal."  
  
"I get that and I promise I'll be even more careful than usual. Let's just go in, okay?" Tim nodded and followed her inside. He knew Calleigh was right. The last thing she needed right now was him acting overprotective so he decided to just chill out and have faith that Calleigh wouldn't put herself or their child in needless danger. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by quickly. Tim gave up his apartment and moved into Calleigh's place. They went for their first ultrasound and were in awe of the sight of their child so tiny on the screen. It was an amazing thought that this little bean-shaped embryo would soon grow into a baby that they would meet in a few short months. Calleigh's morning sickness passed and she started to get her energy back. They still hadn't told anyone at work yet but had decided that once Calleigh made it into her third trimester they would tell everyone. Then they were going to take that much-needed vacation Horatio had promised them. They were only getting a week for now so they had decided not to go too far from home. Some friends had told Tim about a resort out on the coast that was pretty nice. Tim wanted Calleigh to be pampered but he also wanted to go somewhere where they could be entertained too. There was also scuba diving and rock-climbing if Tim wanted something to do while Calleigh relaxed. This place sounded great and Calleigh was excited when she read the brochure Tim brought home. Watching her reaction as she looked at the brochure, Tim couldn't wait to get her there and have her all to himself.   
  
The last few days before their vacation seemed like the longest ones in Tim's life. Before they left on their trip Tim had a surprise for Calleigh that he'd been planning for awhile and it just made time pass by even more slowly. A never-ending case and a few co-workers who seemed bent on pissing him off had Tim in a foul mood by the afternoon of their last day of work. Calleigh tracked him down in the trace lab and could tell by the look on his face that he was a ball of tension. She knew that the case he was working on wasn't going well and he was close to losing it.   
  
"Hey Tim." She said, giving him a brilliant smile. He looked up at her and smiled back but it was far from genuine.  
  
"Hey." He grunted at her, turning back to his work.  
  
"Baby, you look like you could use a break. This may not be the right time but Eric, Horatio and Alex are all in the staff lounge right now and I was thinking we should tell them our news. I asked them to stick around in there for a few minutes."   
  
"Sorry, Cal. This just isn't a good time. Can't it wait until later?" Calleigh didn't try to hide the disappointment on her face when Tim said this. She had been aching to tell everyone for weeks and she thought he felt the same way.  
  
"Well, Eric and Horatio are about to head out again so basically it's now or never. I mean, we're leaving tomorrow. I just think we should tell them before they figure it out for themselves, don't you?" She rubbed her growing belly as she said this. Her pregnancy was already starting to show and she was having more and more trouble hiding it with the wardrobe she had now. It wouldn't be much longer and she'd be in maternity clothes.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Tim said, seeing the look on her face. "I'm just having a hell of a time with this case and I don't feel like I'm getting everyone's cooperation around here."  
  
"Who's not cooperating?"  
  
"You don't even want to know Calleigh. Look, I'll just put this stuff away and we'll go right now. I've pretty much had it." Before they left the room he suddenly pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back eagerly and when they pulled apart Tim had a smile on his face again. "Now that is exactly what I needed. I can't wait to get out of here today Calleigh." She smiled back at him and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know what you mean. In less than 24 hours I plan to be basking in the sunshine without a care in the world. It's going to be amazing." Calleigh grabbed hold of his hand and gave him an excited smile. "Let's go do this."  
  
  
  
As they walked into the staff lounge, Alex, Horatio and Eric all turned to greet them. Tim gave Calleigh's shoulders a gentle squeeze as she started speaking.  
  
"If y'all have a minute we've got some good news we'd like to share." Calleigh was practically grinning from ear to ear as she said this. Everyone looked at her and Tim, wondering what this news was, different thoughts flashing through each person's mind. "We've been waiting a little while but we've decided now's the time to tell our secret. Tim and I are expecting a baby, I'm 14 weeks pregnant!" She said happily. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged, as everyone congratulated them both. Calleigh felt herself getting misty-eyed as she saw how happy everyone was for them. They were like a family to her and she valued their opinions. She knew that Tim felt the same way so this was exactly the reaction they had been hoping for. Everyone had been happy when they had started dating so it didn't surprise her that they were happy now. It was strange because most people had reacted like it was inevitable that Tim and Calleigh would get together. Alex had told her once that she was amazed they had waited as long as they had. Calleigh was smiling at the memory when Alex gave her another big hug and then held her at arm's length.  
  
"Well, look at you, Sugar. I can't believe I didn't realize you were pregnant. I can see now that you're showing and everything." Calleigh smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"That was the idea Alex! I've been trying to cover it up because we didn't want anyone to know quite yet. I'm so glad you know now though because I've been dying to tell you." Tim came up behind her, putting his arms around her.   
  
"I've gotta go back to the lab, Cal. Or else I'm never going to get out of here tonight." He said, regretfully.  
  
"Well, I'm done for the day so why don't I help you finish up? Then we can go home together." Calleigh offered.  
  
"No, you go ahead without me and relax. I'll bring home dinner."   
  
"Girl, you've got yourself a good one. I'd hold onto him if I were you. I'm actually heading out now so I can give you a ride if you like." Alex piped up. Calleigh accepted, knowing she wouldn't win an argument with Tim right now. Tim was a little embarrassed by Alex's comment to Calleigh and since Eric and Horatio were leaving he decided now was the time to make his exit. He would leave Alex and Calleigh to their girl talk.   
  
"I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?" Calleigh nodded and they kissed goodbye. Eric and Horatio congratulated her again on their way out and told her to have a great vacation.  
  
"Oh, I will. I intend to get lots of R&R while I can." Calleigh assured them, hugging them both again. Eric, Tim and Horatio left the two women alone and as soon as they were out the door Eric turned to Speed.  
  
"I knew something was up with you two. You've been acting strange for awhile now, I just had no idea why."  
  
"Yeah, I've been a little preoccupied." Tim admitted.  
  
"Now we know the reason." Horatio said, although he hadn't really been surprised to hear that Calleigh was pregnant. He worked closely enough with her that he had noticed the changes in both her appearance and her attitude. Speed being overly concerned about her had also tipped him off. He had chosen to say nothing though, figuring they were keeping a lid on it for now and he respected that.   
  
"Yeah, Calleigh keeps telling me to take it easy and not be so overprotective but it's been hard, you know? I'm starting to get used to this pregnancy thing now." Both men nodded, but neither really knew how Speed was feeling, having never been in his position before. Speed really wasn't in the mood for small talk so he said his good-byes to Eric and Horatio and got back to work. He wanted to get things done as quickly as possible so that he could focus on his future with Calleigh. He had an important errand to run before he went home to her.  
  
Calleigh flopped down on the couch, feeling exhausted. Instead of relaxing like Tim had suggested she had finished all of the packing for their trip the next day. Now at least she and Tim could spend a quiet evening together and they wouldn't have much to do in the morning before they left. Calleigh looked at the clock, surprised at how late it was. She had expected Tim home earlier and wondered what was keeping him. Realizing she could barely keep her eyes open she decided she might as well take a little nap while she was waiting. She was still sleeping when Tim arrived home a short while later, with dinner and a surprise that he carefully and quietly hid in the walk-in closet of their bedroom. He had been hoping he could sneak it in without her seeing so he was happy to discover her sleeping on the couch. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of her. She'd changed into an outfit that showed off all the curves of her pregnancy. He thought she was more beautiful now than ever and he loved watching her body change as their child grew inside her. Calleigh started to stir and he went over to embrace her as she woke up.   
  
"Hey, you. I'm glad you're home, what took you so long?" Calleigh asked him, stifling a yawn.   
  
"Well, once I finished the case I had an errand to run. Oh, and I grabbed some food too."  
  
"Well aren't you the sweetest! I'm actually pretty hungry." Calleigh said, rubbing her belly. She took Tim's proffered hand and let him pull her off the couch. They ate together in a companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. After dinner, Tim eagerly led Calleigh into the bedroom. She looked at him curiously, wondering what he had up his sleeve.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you. Close your eyes, okay?"   
  
"Why, what are you planning?" Calleigh asked, eyeing him with a suspicious smile.   
  
"You'll find out in a minute if you just close your eyes." Tim assured her. With an exasperated sigh Calleigh gave in, closing her eyes tightly. "No peeking!" he warned her. A moment later, Tim's hands found hers and he told her she could open her eyes. Sitting in the middle of their bedroom was a beautifully carved wooden cradle. Calleigh turned to Tim with tear-filled eyes and went over to get a closer look, pulling him right along with her.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty. I can't believe you did this, Tim." Calleigh ran her hands over the wood, taking in every detail. "How did manage to sneak this in here?"  
  
"Well, luckily you were sleeping otherwise the surprise would have been when I walked through the door with it." Tim replied, putting his arms around her so his hands rested on her belly. "I had it specially made for our baby, Cal. I know it's a little early but I couldn't wait to get it."  
  
"I just love it, Tim. It's perfect. You know how I've been wanting to start decorating the baby's room and now I've got the perfect piece of furniture to start with." Calleigh's voice trailed off as something caught her eye all of a sudden. There was something small and shiny in the corner of the cradle. Reaching down to pick it up, Calleigh realized it was a ring. Her mouth opened in surprise as she looked from the diamond ring in her hand to Tim's hopeful smile. "Is this what I think it is?" Tim took the hand that held the ring and held it in his own. Trying hard to control his emotions, Tim locked eyes with Calleigh.  
  
"I love you so much, Calleigh. Our lives have been perfect since we've been together and all I want is to be with you for the rest of mine. Will you be my wife, Cal?" Calleigh couldn't stop the tears from overflowing as she threw her arms around Tim. She had anticipated that they would talk marriage at some point during her pregnancy but she hadn't expected him to propose like this. It was so romantic that she was too overwhelmed to speak for a moment. Tim was afraid of the silence, not knowing what was going through her mind. Calleigh pulled away, leaving her hands on his shoulders.   
  
"Of course I'll marry you, Tim. I want that more than anything and not just because we're having a baby." Calleigh admitted, smiling through her tears. Tim gently wiped the tears from her face and kissed her. Calleigh kissed him back passionately. Breaking the kiss, Tim took the ring from her and slid it on her finger. Calleigh gazed at it for a moment, still not believing that this was real.  
  
"This just feels right, Calleigh. I never really figured I'd get married and have kids until I met you, then the possibilities seemed endless. You just make me happy." Tim pulled her to him for a hug and Calleigh melted against him, realizing what a blessing she had in this man. She'd never really thought she could fall in love with someone so completely until Tim came into her life. Now together they would have a marriage and a family. She couldn't wait to bring this child into the world and just hoped with all her heart that he or she would someday find this kind of happiness. There was never a guarantee of course but hopefully they'd be able to raise a well-rounded child who would go after what they wanted in life. That's all she could hope for. They pulled apart from each other and Tim noticed she was still crying.  
  
"You okay?" He asked her, bringing a smile to her lips.  
  
"I'm wonderful. I'm just really emotional, that's all. It's good, really." She reassured him, leaning in to kiss him. Letting himself relax, knowing that she was okay, Tim gave himself over to the kiss. Lifting her up off the floor with ease, he carried her over to their bed. Calleigh moved so that she was sitting on top of him and smiled down at him. Tim reached up, wiping away the last of her tears.   
  
"I'm glad you're happy about this, Calleigh. I wasn't sure if it was the right decision but I finally decided to just go after what I really want."  
  
"Well, I'm really happy that you did, Tim. Right now though, I don't want to talk." Calleigh said, giving him a seductive smile. "I just want you." She said, leaning toward him. It kept surprising Tim how amorous she was these days, he hadn't expected pregnancy to have this effect on Calleigh but he certainly wasn't about to complain. Suddenly all thoughts of work, vacations, weddings and babies were put aside and only the two of them existed. There were no more worries or inhibitions as they focussed on just being together. Right now that was all that mattered.   
  
The End 


End file.
